Broken
by Smurf2005
Summary: It had been a year since Usagi had heard from her husband, Hattori Hanzo. One day, Hanzou and Yukimaru show up with some news. Sequel to "When I Look at the Stars". Sequel on the way. One shot.


A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf2005 with a new story! This is a sequel to "When I Look at the Stars" and this one will have a sequel too! I hope you enjoy it. And some of you might hate me. So, I apologize in advance. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tail of the Moon. _Rinko Ueda does. If I did… well, I don't know.

* * *

Broken

It had been a year since I had last seen Hanzo. I had not heard from him since that night. Every night I stood outside and looked at the stars. I wondered if he saw the stars, too. And if he did, did he think of me? I was back in Iga with my family. I knew that if he came for me, he would look for me here. I wondered when I would see him again. I missed him so much. Yukimaru and Hanzou had come to see me a few times. And I knew Yukimaru was still in love with me, but he knew I was still in love with Hanzo, and I always would be. Every time I saw Hanzou, I would ask him if he had heard from Hanzo, and the answer was always the same.

Today I was sitting on a rock that was looking over Iga. There were a lot of houses around that weren't there before Iga was destroyed. I wondered if the trees Hanzo had planted were still around. I got up and decided to check. I was walking to the gate when Mamezo stopped me.

"Usa! Goemon said that he saw Hanzou and Yukimaru! They are on their way here! Maybe they have heard from Hanzo!"

The words had barely left his mouth, when I started to run toward the gate. I stood just inside the gate, waiting for Hanzou and Yukimaru. When Hanzou came into view, I tried to read the expression on his face, but, I couldn't tell. It was like that every time.

When he reached the gate, he stopped and looked at me. The look on his face told me that he hadn't heard anything from Hanzo. I looked down at the ground and I heard him dismount his horse.

"Usagi," he started, "I have something to tell you."

I looked up quickly, but the look on his face did not ease my restlessness.

"What's wrong, Hanzou," I asked.

Yukimaru had stopped beside Hanzou and dismounted.

"I think we need to talk somewhere private," Hanzou said.

"NO! TELL ME NOW!" I yelled.

I was getting irritated. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Usagi, please, listen to Hanzou," Yukimaru said. "You will thank him for it later."

I hung my head and allowed Hanzou to take me to my grandpa's house.

"Hanzou! Yukimaru! What a surprise! What are you two doing here?" Grandpa asked.

"We have some information for Usagi," Hanzou said. "It involves Hattori Hanzo."

I looked up quickly. Was Hanzo coming home? Was he ok?

"Hanzou! Tell me what you know!" I said, grabbing his arm.

He looked at me with his blue eyes and I thought I saw something like pity in them. He sighed before he told me what he came to.

"We have heard some… things," he said.

"What kind of things?" I asked, fear starting to build inside me.

"We think he might have been killed when he was making an attempt on Nobunaga's life," Hanzou said.

It took a few minutes for it to sink in. Then the fear took over. Hanzo, my Hanzo, was dead? The one that I loved… was dead? The room seemed to swim in front of me. I lost my balance and almost fell over, but Hanzou grabbed me and held me up.

"Usagi! Are you ok?!" Hanzou asked.

I didn't answer him. I couldn't answer him. I looked up at Hanzou with blank eyes. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke several hours later. I could tell that it was night time. I looked over to the right and saw Yukimaru sleeping. He must have been taking care of me after I passed out. I got up quietly and headed outside. I looked up at the sky and smiled. Good, the stars where still there. I walked to a grassy hill and lay down and looked up at the sky. The stars above me twinkled.

"Usagi, you shouldn't be out here," a voice said behind me.

I jumped and looked behind me. Yukimaru was standing there. He must have followed me out here.

"Yuki, I was just getting some fresh air," I said, sitting up.

"I was scared when I woke up and didn't see you. I thought something had happened to you," he said, sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to wake up soon. I should have woke you," I said.

We were quiet for a moment, just listening to the stream nearby and the wind whistling.

"Usagi, I'm sorry that you had to hear about Hanzo," Yukimaru said. "I know he was the love of your life."

"Yes, he was," I said. "I just wish we could have had a happy marriage."

He patted my back awkwardly, and the tears I had been holding in, spilled over. I pulled my knees up to my chest and placed my head on them. Yukimaru continued to rub my back. I sobbed and sobbed until I was almost exhausted. By then, it was dawn and Yukimaru was tried, and I was tired as well. I was too exhausted to get up. All I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

"Usagi! Yukimaru!" I heard a voice yelling.

It sounded vaguely familiar. I watched through a sort of haze. The face was familiar, as were the blue eyes and black hair. But wait a minute… wasn't Hanzo dead? So, the person I was seeing wasn't Hanzo.

"Oh, Hanzo," I whispered.

I started to cry again, knowing that the last time I saw Hanzo would be right here in my memory. Then I felt like I was falling, broken. It was like I was broken into little pieces, starting with my heart. My heart broke when I heard that Hanzo was dead the first time, and then it broke into more pieces this time. I wondered how much more I could take. The little crying was enough to make me pass out in the arms of whoever was holding me.

* * *

Again, I awoke several hours later. It was still light out, so it couldn't have been too late. My kimono had been removed and I was wearing a new one. As I looked around the room, I tried to remember how I got here. There was the pair of strong arms that held me. I remembered seeing someone that looked like Hanzo, but that was true. Hanzo was dead and I was never going to see him again. As I thought that, my heart broke a little more. Every time I thought about it, I became more broken than what I already was.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? I had trouble writing this for some odd reason. Probably because I am tired. I got woke up early this morning because of a damn storm. I like them, until they wake me up. I was pissed. It's 1 am and I need to get to bed, and I will be posting this when I get up in morning. Oh yeah! From the part when Usagi said she felt broken to the end I listened to "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd. It's a good song. I like it. Anyways, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. I can't write if I get flames.


End file.
